Not A Good Story
by Axile 'Vion' Raiz
Summary: Just Kuroko and Kise getting married. It's a present to myself...XD its my b'day today!


**Not A Good Story.**

**Eh?Um…as the title say…this is really is not a good story. I just wrote this at the moment. Believe me a 1000 words produced under 17 minutes is bound to be a bad work….if the author is me! Anyway this bad fic was borned thanks to the proligue of 'A beautiful affair' I was like…so upset it is not a KiKuro! (maybe). AkaKuro is overloading! There is just too much of it.**

**Anyway….I think I'm going to make another KiKuro AU fic other than 'Where The Drama Starts'.**

The rain graced the being on the earth as it make themselve known with soft pitter patter which grows steadilY. Yet this time the raining was unfairly beautiful, as if too wish the new wedded person on the altar a happy life. The rain was what can be described as soft beautiful and angelic with the soft glow of the sun pearing through the light grey-colored clouds high on the sky. It was the kind of rain which wants to make you run and play under it instead of running away from preotection.

It reflects everyones feelings at the current wedding we are presenting ourselves. Except for one. The dual-colored eyes of 21 year old redhead.

_It should have been me. _

The priest gave the couple a permission to kiss. The couple stared at each other. A small smile graced the usually blank face, whilst a serene and genuine smile appeared on the face that usually displayed phony emotions. Both were males and wearing tux. The shorter one in white with a veil on his head to be recognized as the bride, much to the bluentte's annoyance. The taller of the two wearing a black tux and looking far better than any of his photoshoots ever, the groom.

_The one standing as groom should be me._

Kise threw the veil that covered Kuroko's face and bent down, Kuroko pulled himself up and the two sealed a kis that will bind them together in the word of marriage. The two was so lost in the kiss that only Takao's burst of congratulations broke the two apart. The two shared a smile before glancing down at their friends and families. Another happy wedding. Everyone was smiling and happy for the new wed.

_I shouldn't have commited that mistake._

Akashi flashed a moment of fake smile when he felt Kuroko's eyes on him. Expecting a congratulations. But Akashi had none.

_I can't smile even if it is for you. Because I should have smiled next to you._

Kuroko and Kise started the opening dance (waltz I think) and their friends soon followed. Kuroko spotted Kagami and Aomine bickering each other as they danced clumsily, Kuroko hold back a chuckle. Hyuuga was blushing while Riko was guiding and teaching him the right steps. Mitobe was surprisingly a good dancer and Koganei was being a great dance partner. Midorima was muttering some tsundere stuff as he danced with the lauging Takao. When the first song ended, Kuroko and Kise parted and they exchanged dance partners as to mingle among the crowds.

Kuroko was first greeted by a crying Momoi. Who is torn between devastated and happiness for his Tetsu-kun. Kuroko just smiled and offered for a dance with him which Momoi happily agreed to. After the song was finished Kuroko was sent into the arms of Kagami and using his peripheral vision Kuroko saw Kise was with Aomine. Kagami was stuttering his congratulations word which makes Kuroko immensely amused.

Kise was being lectured by Aomine that if he ever make Tetsu cry than he will torture Kise until he died a bloody death. Kise gulped and feared for his safety, he quickly changed partners again. This time it was someone even scarier.

Akashi Seijuurou.

Kise prayed for his safety and hoping that there will be no brutal death caused by lethal scissors.

Akashi frowned. "Congrats." Akashi murmured.

Kise brightened. "Thanks, Akashicchi! I'm really happy right now."

"I suppose so." Akashi muttered.

"Eh?" Why so down, Akashicchi? Brighten up! It's my and Kurokocchi's wedding!" Kise flashed a brilliant smile.

Akashi gave a bone chilling smirk. Which soon turned into a stare. "It should've been mine and Tetsuya's."

Kise stopped moving and gave a hard stare. "Kurokocchi is mine. He chose me 4 years ago and still do so you can just give up on him, Akashicchi." Kise walked off from Akashi. Never had he been so brave before. But this is regard of Kurokocchi! Nothing can stop him from having the small tealhead if Kuroko choses him.

"Ryouta." Kise turned his head towards Akashi. "I always get what I want. Sooner or later. Somehow."

"Well Kurokocchi is an exception to that, Akashicchi." Kise threw a smug and a winning smirk before walking off for some peace and quiet.

He is very glad that Kurokocchi chose him. He is also mystified why though. Kise walked some distance from the wedding place. They held it in some beautiful garden which shone brighter with the ember-like glow from the sun and the soft mist from the rain. Kise resigned himself to a nearby gazebo he spotted from the wedding spot. It is not like he didn't want to spend time at the wedding but all he wants right now is time alone.

With his Kurokocchi.

Kise sighed.

"You alright?" A voice startled the blond. The voice of his beloved.

"K-Kurokocchi! You surprised me –ssu~!" Kise pouted. "I'm going to have a heart attack soon if this is going to happen in my daily life." Kise flashed a cheeky grin towards Kuroko who joined Kise at the secluded place.

Kuroko took a seat right next to Kise and put his head against Kise's shoulder. There was a faint blush on his cheeks. "T-T-Tetsuya." Kuroko stuttered.

Kise blinked several times before looking at the tealhead beside him, "W-wha-?"

"W-we're married! S-o first name-basis." Kuroko tried to explain. "A-and um, my name isn't Kuroko Tetsuya anymore." Kuroko half-whispered the last part.

Kise grinned widely. "That's right, you're Kise Tetsuya now!"

Kuroko nodded and turned his head and lost himself into the pair of beautiful topaz eyes of Kise Ryouta. Kise wondered how the did he managed to make this beauty angel his.

"Nee, nee, T-Tetsucchi."

Kuroko motioned for Kise to continue.

"Why me?" Kise asked in a childish way which burst a full smile on the blank face.

Kuroko look at the sky, seemingly to think about it. "I…don't know actually. I just love Ki…Ry-Ryouta-kun! Though it didn't show up in Teikou I do know I started to like Ryouta-kun since high school. That is all I can say. Because I don't know why. My heart just seemingly to need you to be mine." Kuroko blushed deep red. Though Kise wasn't far off the shade. "Do I need a reason to say 'I love Ryouta-kun'?"

Kise shooked his head. _No._

"Then let me say it. I. Love. Ryouta-kun." Kuroko pronouned.

Kise burst into giggles and presented a kiss on the cheek. "Tetsucchi is mine, okay?" Kise joyfully said but Kuroko nods with a serious expression.

And once more their lips interlocked.


End file.
